Verthichia
Verthichia is a country in the Toy Islands located east of the Melanomesto island chain in the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. It shares naval borders with Carronlera, Parsahbiritum, and the TBRE, as well as a land border with the TBRE on Ausberg Island. The country is inhabited by humans and non-human sapients, including dragonborn, kobolds, and lizardfolk. History Spanish colonisation In 1579, the Spanish Governor and Captain-General of the Philippines Francisco de Sande organised an expedition into the Toy Islands and claimed what is now Verthichia for the Spanish Empire. Spanish-American War On the 25th April 1898, the Spanish-American War broke out between the Kingdom of Spain and the United States of America, and on the 17th June, American naval forces began their attack on the city of Giirnhem. American protectorate After the United States had removed the Spanish presence in Verthichia, they established a protectorate over the country. End of occupation World War II Cold War Modern era In 2003, Mauricio Rayas was elected President of Verthichia. Rayas then set about implementing reforms that would allow him to maintain his position as President indefinitely. On the 9th November 2004, TBRE military forces entered the Verthichia-administered side of the disputed territory of Ausberg Island, beginning the 2004 Ausberg Island War. The conflict ended on the 29th November, and the definition of the border in Ausberg Island was negotiated on and agreed by diplomats from the TBRE and Verthichia in December. Geography Government and politics Verthichia is a unitary presidential constitutional republic. According to the 1937 Constitution, on a national level, powers are split between the executive, legislative and judicial branches of government. The executive is officially led by the President, a head of state and government elected directly by the populace at large every 5 years, and a Council of Secretaries who head various government departments. The legislature is a unicameral body, called the National Assembly, with 175 members who are also nominally directly elected from single-member constituencies every 5 years. The national government has also devolved some executive power to the provinces that are exercised by an appointed Chief, and legislative powers that are exercised by a Provincial Assembly. The Chief and the Autonomous Assembly in the Jarragiman Indigenous Reserve area, where nomads are free to roam, have more delegated power than other provinces. However, in practice, power is centralised to a small group of elite around the incumbent President Mauricio Rayas. Since coming to power in 2004, Rayas has evoked emergency powers in the Constitution to suspend elections indefinitely for the Presidency, and the Council vets candidates for the National Assembly. Although opposition parties exist, such as the Social Democrats and the Indigenous Folk Party, since 2004 the National Assembly has been dominated by President Mauricio Rayas' party, the right-wing People’s Party. Additionally, the President has direct control over a secret police group believed to be responsible for keeping him in power. Nevertheless, the judiciary is independent from the other two branches and it follows civil and customary tribal law. Additionally, critics generally agree that the press is largely uncensored in their work. Foreign relations Verthichia is aligned with the Maticoundan Union, although it is not a member of the organisation. It has strained relations with NGL, owing to the latter's invasion of the Southern Toy Islands and its attempt to assimilate the conquered people into its own culture. Similarly, Verthichia does not have good relations with the TBRE, particularly due to the 2004 Ausberg War. Furthermore, it does not have particularly amicable relations with Tabi'atstan and the STO either, putting it at odds with three of the major Toy Islands power blocs. On the XX XX 2014, the TBRE and Verthichia signed a treaty of non-aggression with the TBRE. Military The National Defence Force of Verthichia comprises the armed forces of the country. Conscription is enforced, with the period of conscription being two years. During the 2004 Ausberg War, the Verthichian government also hired foreign mercenaries to fight Teddy soldiers. Economy The Verthichian economy is based around the agricultural and fisheries sector, and is a mixed-economy, combining features from both government-planned and free-market economies. Demographics Health Education Culture Category:Verthichia Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands